Im Sorry Song Fic
by Lissiana Malfoy
Summary: Shikamaru apologizes to Ino for leaving her alone for so long. I really suck at summarys. Just give the story a chance. R&R ill rtf.


I'm Sorry- Song fic

**A/n: **This is the first song fic that I have ever done so don't judge. :P I had a previous account on here but I locked myself out of it and the email is no longer functioning so I couldn't fix that one. So I went ahead and made this account. Im not sure where the idea for this story came from. I just know I was half asleep and suddenly I jumped up and started writing. Anyway im dragging on. I may put a not at the end of the fic. Please read and review. 

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I wish I did though. :( 

**"Oh I've got a lot to say. Was thinking on my time away. I missed you and things weren't the same. And everything inside it never comes out right. And when I see you cry. It makes me wanna die."**

Shikamaru slips into Ino's room silently hoping not to wake her. He limps slightly from wounds he had received on his most recent mission. He should have gone straight to the hospital but he felt like he need to be here with her. Even though she hated him. He kneels down beside her bed. Her cheeks have tear marks down them. He bites his lip as he wonders what could have made her cry herself to sleep. Finally he cant take it anymore, he stands up. But before he can move a small hand grips his. "Shikamaru?"

**"Im sorry, Im bad. Im sorry, you're blue. Im sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I cant take it back. I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds. And baby the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say. Im sorry."**

Shikamaru pauses and looks at her. "Ino, Im sorry. I shouldn't have came here. Tears come to Ino's eyes but before she can say another word, he vanishes. Ino sits up and shakes her head unsure if she was dreaming or if Shikamaru had really just been in her room. The curtains start to move from the wind. Letting her know that he had been there cause the window was shut when she went to sleep. She stands up and walks over to the open window.

**"This time I think Im to blame. It gets harder to get through the days. You get older and blame turns to shame. Cause everything inside. It never comes out right. And when I see you cry. It makes me want to die."**

Ino looks over to her desk, Sitting there in clear view was the picture of her and Shikamaru on their wedding day four years ago, before he decided being married and having a life together was to much of a drag. She sinks to her knees and grips the picture to her chest as the tears begin to flow down her cheeks. She didn't even try to control them. She had gotten so good at avoiding him. Why did he have to show up now?

**"Im sorry, Im bad. Im sorry, you're blue. Im sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I cant take them back. I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds. And baby the way you make my world go round. And just wanted to say. Im sorry."**

Ino feels as if there was someone standing right behind her, She stands up and turns around ready to go into the defensive position but she slams right into Shikamaru's chest. She looks up into his eyes and is caught off guard by the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Ino's hand flew to her mouth as her lower lip begins to tremble. "Shikamaru?"

**Every single day. I think about how we came all this way. The sleepless nights. And the tears you cried. Its never to late to make it right. Oh yeah, Sorry."**

Shikamaru takes Ino's hands from her face and holds them in his. "Please hear me out Ino. I made a mistake. I got scared. I thought I wasn't ready to be married so I ran. And that wasn't fair to you. I have spent the last 3 years in utter hell. I cant cope without you around. You are the sunshine on my cloudy day. I took my fear out on you and drove us apart when I shouldn't have."

** "Im sorry, Im bad. Im sorry, you're blue. Im sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I cant take it back. I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds. And baby the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say. Im sorry."**

Ino squeezed Shikamaru's hand to get him to stop talking. "Shika, its fine. Maybe we were just never meant to be. You running away could have been a good thing." It hurt her to say that but she needed to know if he was being serious or if he was just lonely.

"No Ino that's why I am here. I wanted to tell you that I never should have left. I love you Ino Yamanaka and I cant live without you anymore."

Ino paled at Shikamaru's words. "Are you serious Shikamaru? 100% serious."

"Im beyond serious Ino. So what do you say. Will you give being Mrs Shikamaru Nara a second chance? A fighting chance this time."

Ino lifted her left hand to show him the small silver band that he had slid on her ring finger four years ago on this very day. "I never completely gave up on the first chance, Mr Nara, I was waiting on my lazy ass husband to get motivated and figure out what he wanted with his life. I couldn't make any choices because I knew I still loved you and I hoped that you would come back so I never took it off."

Shikamaru wraps his wife in a tight hug and kisses her deeply. "I love you Ino."

~End~

A/n: Okay so it probably wasn't the best thing in the world but im a little rusty. Not only that I haven't gotten any sleep tonight cause I have been playing with my new laptop. Anyways I am thinking about starting a normal story but im not sure yet. Everybody read and review please. I return the favor!


End file.
